


Running Hot

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not really but… yeah malfuntioning kitchen tap.), Almost Drowning, Clumsy Dean, Devious pepper flakes, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Date Night starts bad but ends on a happy note





	Running Hot

You had no idea why you were this nervous. You had known Dean for a long time and you had been sleeping with him for months. The thing was this life didn’t really allow dates. With everything that had been going on with The Darkness and Chuck hanging around (believe it or not God in the next room puts a damper on your sex life), there had been even less time for you to be alone with Dean. Not that Dean hadn’t tried to find some release, but it had proven impossible. Once he had finally gotten you over your fear of Chuck overhearing you, Cas or Lucifer or whatever the hell he had been at the time, had walked in. Not just walked in. Asked if he could join which proved to be an instant mood killer for both of you.

Tonight you were planning on changing that. You were both hunters and even if Dean didn’t care to admit it, you both prefered to stay in. Enjoying each other’s company over a crowded restaurant or bar.

It had taken you hours to even get an idea on what to cook for him tonight. Not to speak of a way to get him out of the bunker so he didn’t realize. You wanted to surprise him. Finally with Sam’s help you had succeeded. To get both Dean and Cas (who were now himself but no less in the way) out of the bunker so you could focus on making Dean dinner.

The boys had gone to check out a possible, according to Sam,  hunting in town and you had been looking at recipes online for hours before you decided homemade pizza was the simpler and easy way to go.

Once everything had been ready to slap together and throw in the oven you had left to shower and put on a dress. You rarely wore dresses but you liked the access they gave Dean. You liked the way his eyes wandered when he thought you weren’t looking. You loved the feel of his hands running up your thighs and hiking up your dress as his tongue plunged into your mouth.

You loved the groans he made as he pushed you backwards towards the nearest flat surface. You loved the effect you had on him and his ability to set you on fire with one look. You had promised yourself that you would never let yourself fall for another hunter, but that was before you met Dean. You had both been fighting it for so long until the tension between you had finally broke. One long hot alethic night later and that was it. It was unspoken but you were his and his yours. You had never exchanged “I love yous” and you doubted you ever word. Not that you didn’t feel it but those words made this real. Those words bore the possibility of lose with them and you knew Dean well enough to never push that on him. You would forever hold your tongue and let his hands and tongue prove to you how he felt. You didn’t need those words. Or so you kept telling yourself…

“Shit!” Time had gotten away from you as you got ready. Dreaming about Dean’s hands on your thighs and naked back. Dreaming about his reaction to you in your new dress. A dress you had bought solely with him and his wondrous hands in mind.

You hurried back up the hall and into the kitchen. Putting the filling on the pizza was done in no time. You shoved it into the oven and started cleaning the table and that was when it happened. A flake of red pepper jumped straight into your eye.

“Ouch!!” You cried out making your second mistake of the night. You hand shut to your eye. Your greasy fingers only adding to the pain and you instantly cursed your own stupidity as you bent over the table in pain squeezing your eyes closed.

“Fuck me!”

You hadn’t heard him come back let alone enter the room. You had no idea he was even there until his hands were on you. Running over your sides to your front to cup your breasts as his growing erection pressed against your ass.

“Don’t mind if I do princess!”  

“Dean…” you halfway moaned in pain as you pushed back against him trying to get him of you. An action he clearly misunderstood as he groaned. His hands found your hips holding you against him as he bend over running his tongue over you exposed back.

His actions sent a shiver through your body but you were in too much pain and too pissed to care. You fought yourself free of his grip slamming your fist against his upper arm as you twirled around.

“Get off me your jerk!”

The surprise on Dean’s face was evident and his hands shut up in defense, “hey whoa… I’m sorry I…”

Dean’s expression changed and you knew your eye was probably red or swollen judging from the concern in his eyes.

“Fuck! Sweetheart. I’m sorry. Let me see that!” You stayed still as you let Dean press two fingers under your chin as he examined your eye.

“What the hell did you get in there?” He mumbled as you flinched away from his hand when he tried to get a better look.

“Red pepper flake. And it hurts Dean!” You were a hunter. He were used to cuts and broken bones but this stung worse than anything you’d ever experienced almost forcing you to tears.

“Okay that’s coming out!” Dean grabbed your wrist and led you towards the kitchen sink. “We have to rinse it okay?”

Dean’s voice was calm as he struggled to keep your hands away from your eye. “Don’t touch it. You’ll make it worse. Just bend over ok?!”

Dean gently pushed you down so your eye was under the tap and he opened the water. It worked… at first. But then his hand must have slipped and the water poured over your face. Into your ear, nose and mouth making your spit and cough and struggle against him.

Dean quickly turned of the water and grabbed a towel from the wall holding it out too you but you slapped his hand away. Furious and still coughing.

“There are easier ways to try and kill me that to drown me in a kitchen sink you know?!” You spat at him as you grabbed another towel from the wall and stormed past him out of the kitchen and towards you room.

“Y/N?! Baby, I am sorry!! It was an accident!!” Dean’s voice sounded behind you but in that moment you didn’t care. You were wet and pissed. Only upside was your eye had stopped hurting.

After drying your hair and cooling off in your room you returned to the kitchen. Ready to apologize to him for overreacting but the sight that met you stopped you blank.

There was a cloth and candles on the table which Dean was lighting as you walked in. He himself looked differently too. He had changed into a white bottomed down shirt and new looking jeans and your breath caught in your throat at the sight.

“Dean….”

“Hey…” Dean stood up straight as soon as he heard your voice and his hand ran around the back of his neck and his eyes didn’t leave the floor. “I am really sorry sweetheart I didn’t mean too…”

You smiled as you walked across the room to cup his face in your hands. Forcing him to look at you. “You didn’t have to do all of this!”

“Well you tried to make this nice surprise for me and I ruined it so…” Dean’s eyes were still averting yours which made you stand on your tiptoes and press your lips against his. Dean responded instantly wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you back.

You pulled back a little and smiled at him. “You didn’t ruin anything. That damn pepper flake almost did but you made this more amazing that I ever could.”

“You like it?” Dean grinned and looked over his shoulder towards the table and back to you. His proud expression made your giggle. “How could I not?!”

You kissed him again before peeling him of you and pushing him towards the table. “Sit! I’ll get the food.” You laughed at his offer to help and shoved him into the chair as you insisted you had it. A few minutes later you were sitting beside him, watching as he took the first bit.

“Hmmm.” Dean hummed making his happy sound as he chewed making you laugh. “That good huh?”

“Are you freaking kidding me? This is awesome!” Dean exclaimed taking another bite before humming again.

“ **Oh my God, you’re in love!** ” You laughed as you watched him eat and Dean flashed you a bright smile and a wink.

“I am.”

Your breath caught in your throat and your eyes opened wide. “Dean… did you just…”

Dean’s expression turned more serious but his eyes were still sparkling as he reached out for you. Taking your hand, helping her of her chair and guiding you to straddle his lap.

“I love you, Y/N. You don’t have to say anything or…” Before Dean had a chance to say anything else your lips were on his. Kissing him deeply and passionately. You were both panting when you finally broke the kiss.

You tenderly ran your hands through his spiky locks, smiling at him. “I love you too Dean. More than anything.”

Just like that the food was forgotten and Dean’s hands were pushing up your dress and his lips were on you neck. Soon you were tumbling to the floor. Not caring who could walk in or about anything other than each other. In that moment he was all that matter. Just like he always had been and always would be. 


End file.
